One Summer Night
by RinandSesshomarufan22
Summary: One Summer night a decade after the unforgettable meeting, Rin asks Sesshomaru some questions. SessRin RandR


D/C: don't own Inuyasha, sadly. I would've done whatever I wanted with it. I also don't own the song "Haven't Told You" by Kelly Rowland. She, the songwriters, or Columbia Records does.  
A/N: As there's so much InuKag stuff, I'm making more SesshyRin stuff. :) The song is the prequel to the story, so as not to confuse anyone.

[Look in my eyes

What do you see

Only me

Got nothing to hide

Seek and you'll find

What's on my mind

This happened so fast

Not a part of my plan

So I'm leaving my heart in your hands

CHORUS:

Haven't told you just how much I love you

Only by dreaming

I show my feelings

Haven't told you just how much I love you

Time for revealing

And I will give you something too

A love from me to you

Look in my eyes

You know me so well

Can't you tell

(That I'm) Way into deep

I'm going down

So catch me now

It happened so fast

Not a part of my plan

Now I'm leaving my heart in your hands

(CHORUS)

I tell you

Everyday I breathe you

Every single moment from the start

I see you

Constantly I feel you

You move me so

No letting go

You smile at me

My heart is yours to keep

(CHORUS)

Have I told you baby

Oooh I love you baby

I show my feelings

And I will give you something too

A love from me to you]

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky above a traveling trio. And the traveling trio was an odd one at that. There was a tall and powerful inuyoukai, a teenage human girl, and a little toad youkai. A passersby double-taked to actually take in the sight, especially because the tall and powerful inuyoukai was Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands. The toad youkai was perfectly understandable, but the human girl? It was heard that Lord Sesshoumaru despised all humans.  
But something about Sesshoumaru changed...it was the human girl, no doubt. The passersby shrugged and went on his way.

It had been ten years since Sesshoumaru and Rin had met. Rin had grown into a tall and beautiful young woman. There had been many male callers at every village they passed by, but Rin turned them all down. Every time she said no, they would look surprised and say, "You mean, your heart already belongs to someone else?" She would nod and say yes. And the boys would walk off, disappointed.  
When they went to a village today, the same thing happened, except for a slight change. "No, thank you," she answered each and every boy. They looked very taken aback. "Nani, you mean, your heart already belongs to somebody else?" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, smiled at him, turned to the boys again, and nodded. "Yes," Their faces fell and walked off. "Sorry," she called out to them.  
Sesshoumaru didn't know, but Rin had feelings for him. Not just feelings, intense longing and loving for the youkai. Every time she looked at him, some sort of magic would wash over her and she would start to fantasize. She loved everything about him. His long silky silver hair, the crescent on his forehead, the slash marks on his cheekbones, and his eyes, oh, how she loved those gold eyes of his. She loved every attribute. Every time she looked at him, the longing to be his mate increased. But Sesshoumaru would never love a human and have her as his mate...would he?

It was in the evening when they stopped in a very familiar forest clearing. When Rin and Sesshoumaru stepped in the grass, there was something deja vu about it. But they shrugged it off, seeing as they had been around forest clearings for years. But for some reason, the two felt there was something special about it.  
Rin built a fire and sat in front it, fixing her intent gaze onto the flames, deep in thought. Sesshoumaru liked no, loved how the glow of the flames illuminated her facial features. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought.  
Rin didn't know, but Sesshoumaru had feelings for her. Not just feelings, intense longing and loving for the girl. Every time he looked at her, some sort of magic would wash over him and he would start to fantasize. He loved everything about her. Her long silky black hair, her sparkling brown eyes, always so full of life, and that smile, oh, how he loved her smile. He loved every attribute. Every time Rin looked at him and smiled, his longing for her to be his mate increased. But Rin would never love a youkai and be his mate...would she?

Later on in the night, Rin decided the fire had nothing to offer for distracting her from fantasizing about her lord. She sighed, lifted her head, and saw that he had fallen asleep, watching her. She smiled and chuckled slightly. She rose and walked to him, sitting down in his lap and making herself comfortable. She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek, quickly retreating it from his face when she saw him move slightly and open his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she muttered with embarrassment. She blushed, expecting him to be at least a little mad. But to her surprise, Sesshoumaru only smiled and started to stroke her hair. "It's alright," he said, pulling her closer to him. Immediately ahem, cough, cough colorful thoughts entered both of their minds.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin made eye contact with him.  
"Yes?"  
Rin smiled, and began to use the self-reference she knew Sesshoumaru liked the most. "Can Rin ask Sesshoumaru-sama a question?"  
"Anything," was all Sesshoumaru replied. 'How does she know that when she talks I love it the most when she refers to herself and people like that?' he thought.  
Rin took a deep breath. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama love Rin?" She turned away with embarrassment.  
Sesshoumaru's smile got wider and whispered in her ear, so that Jaken wouldn't hear, "Yes, Sesshoumaru loves Rin very, very much," Rin grinned as wide as she could, put her arms around him, and whispered back, "Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama very, very much, too," She snuggled herself against his chest. "Can Rin ask Sesshoumaru-sama another question?"  
"Yes, Rin,"  
"Can Rin be Sesshoumaru-sama's mate?" She looked up at his face and stared into his eyes.  
Now THAT was an unexpected question. Sesshoumaru tried to straighten himself out, but he ended up blurting out, "Yes, you can, and I want you to be,"  
"Really, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin's eyes shone and a big smile formed on her face.  
Sesshoumaru grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Really really," he replied before they plunged into a deeper, more passionate true love's first kiss. [A/N: Pardon me, I've practically memorized "Shrek"] 'So this is what it feels like,' Sesshoumaru and Rin thought at the same time as they fulfilled their desires for each other. Their bodies united and they created a new life.  
"Aishiteru," they whispered to each other.

So you like/no like? I beg you to review this, people! Just click on that light bluish lavender square button at the bottom of the page! 


End file.
